feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Salzmann
Edison William Aloysius Fitzgerald "Eddie " Salzmann IV is the Scribe-human protector to good Nephilim-and was a Scribe to the Chosen Ones. History Early Life Eddie was born in Greenwich Village, the only child and first son of Catherine Castille and Edison William Aloysius Fitzgerald Salzmann III. When he was young, his father left the family after his father revealed he was having an affair with another man. During his childhood, he had a close relationship with his mother. At age seven, he was sent to the Scribe Academy where he trained to one day become a Scribe to good Nephilim. At some point, he graduated from high school and attended college, majoring in the science field. Hopeless Crush Finding His Identity Marriage Evolving New York Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Romantic * Octavia Vera - * Mia Dominick - When Mia arrives in town, a friendship is formed between the two. During their friendship, Eddie hints that he wants to pursue something more with her. However, he found resistance from her due to her Uniter duties and her insane attraction to Andre. After getting the message, he moves on to dating Winnie. Despite not romantic involvement with each other, they become best friends with Eddie becoming the godfather to Mia and Andre's sole son and Eddie marrying Andre's adoptive sister, making the two in-laws. After Mia's death, Eddie promises to be the surrogate father to her younger children. * Winnie Bloom -After moving on from his one-sided crush on Mia, he begins dating Winnie. * Nissa Johnson - * Nina Ng - Eddie hired Nina as the school guidance counselor and during the first few weeks of her job, she made some advances towards him which he ignored. The two would eventually have some light arguing when it came to Sophie. At some point, Eddie developed a crush on her shortly before Kat and Sophie suggested that he should try online dating. At the school's Valentine dance, Eddie asked Nina to slow dance with him which she accepted. The next day, when the student body finds out (via Kat and Sophie) that they had slept together, they avoid each other, disrupting any attempts at a romance. Friendships * Oliver Force - * Andre Petrov - * Colby James - Family * Parents - * Vera Forbes - Antagonistic * The Clan - * Julian Yashida - Others * The Original Pack - Appearances Circle of Three (219/219) Dynasties (16/16) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Demon Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Scribe Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Salzmann Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Chosen Gang Category:Chosen Season One Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Chosen Season Two Characters Category:Chosen Season Three Character Category:Chosen Season Four Characters Category:Chosen Season Five Characters Category:Chosen Season Six Characters Category:Chosen Season Seven Characters Category:Chosen Season Eight Characters Category:Chosen Season Nine Characters Category:Chosen Season Ten Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Wolf Pact Characters Category:Wolf Pact Season 6 Characters Category:Wolf Pact Season 7 Characters Category:Dynasties Characters Category:Dynasties Season One Characters Category:Dynasties Season Two Characters Category:Dynasties Season Three Characters